I am His and He is Mine
by Schuneko
Summary: Sequel to: And I Call Him, Mine. Read that one first, or you know, be super confused. Al Sahir and Al Jamil Waladi's journey continues. And it's gonna be a wild, sexy time!
1. The Undying

**In true Arrow fashion, we kick this story off with a flashback!**

 **I only own my ideas**

 **Warnings: Swearing**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

During the search for Andrew Henderson…

 _He had to admit it felt a little intimidating having the Arrow at your side. He had the younger man, hands down, when it came to sword play. Give the guy a bow however, and it became a tough call. Past heated arguments about Malcolm's 'way' of doing things. They'd never fought and he'd very much like to keep it that way. Not that he thought he wouldn't win, he just didn't relish the idea._

 _Oliver and his 'team' had been a great help. In both with caring for Ianto and as his allies. He'd even helped them out a few times. His gear didn't have a glass case and he didn't expect one, he had his own 'glass cases'. Oliver caught his eye and was trying to silently inform the other archer of his plans, via hand gestures. The older Merlyn nodded his acknowledgment._

 _They easily took out a grimy window and climbed in. The building was empty, not even a light on. There was something fishy going on here. Especially when Oliver informed him, he couldn't get in touch with his team. This had, trap or diversion, written all over it. "Somethings not right." Malcolm huffed as they climbed out the window they'd entered from._

 _"No way, is that, what I think it is?" Queen marveled, spotting purple smoke in the distance._

 _"What the hell do they want?" The older Merlyn grumbled, not liking this turn of events, not one bit._

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

 _They did their best at looking imposing as they walked down the torch lit meeting hall. Nyssa Al Ghul was standing before them with 4 other league members. Looking entirely too haughty for her own good. "Al Sehir." She smirked and the older man sneered._

 _"Nyssa, not that I particularly care, but why summon us and why are you here?" Malcolm demanded, managing to look bored. He looked around, feeling uneasy and on edge. The self-named Arrow looked much the same._

 _"We've come for Al Kalada. Bring him to his rightful home."_

 _"I have no idea what you mean."_

 _She smirked, "Don't act dumb Sahir. We know you were hiding him."_

 _"Hiding… It's just a story, wait…what do mean were?" The older Merlyn seethed, crossing his arms. Now positive, he hated this situation. Two new members entered, dragging Ianto between them. The younger man spotted Malcolm and started to whine, hanging his head. "He's gonna think I did this to him, stupid bitch!" The league members next to Nyssa, drew their swords, reacting to the older man's tone. "Oh really, try me." Malcolm sneered and Oliver shot arrows into their shoulders before they could blink._

 _"I'll aim better next time." Queen growled._

 _"I may be rubbing off on you." Malcolm snarked with a wink. "Look Nyssa just run home to daddy and tell him this one's mine. Just look at him, is the league so desperate that they crave broken men?"_

 _She turned to see Ianto whimpering and cowering. Blue eyes peered at her then quickly looked down, mumbled and stuttered pleas, reaching her ears. "He is Al Kalada…" Nyssa seemed to be thinking it over. Returning without this man might be seen as failing her mission, but could she really go through with it?_

 _"Al Jamil Waladi actually, go tell Ra's to fuck off, no really tell him I said that. If and that's a big if, Ianto wants to join the league, he should at least be given and be able to make that choice."_

 _Nyssa didn't like it, but she could see the truth in the older man's words. "Jamil Waladi hmm?"_

 _"Yes, he is mine_! Now give him back to me." The older Merlyn demanded.

 _"You call him yours?" She arched an eyebrow._

 _"You have your beloved, yet you begrudge me mine?" Malcolm questioned slowly with obvious menace._

 _"Very well Al Sahir, but this is far from over, we'll be watching. Him and you." Nyssa declared then left, motioning for the other league members to leave as well._

 **Al Kalada: The Undying**

...

 **Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think.**

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	2. Sugar Rush

**Next chap!**

 **NSFW**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

He didn't know why he was remembering the mess with the league. He supposed he did have a tendency to day dream when he was helping and not joining in Ianto's bath. Though the older man had to admit, his hands wandered quite a bit as well. Even traumatized and broken, Jones still managed to bring out Malcolm's inner sex fiend. And as long as Jones wanted him, said fiend wasn't going anywhere.

Something was making his sweet, baby boy a bit more hyper than usual. Ianto had managed to find where the older Merlyn had hidden the extra sweets. The younger man knew enough not to gorge, but he'd obviously had more than Malcolm usually allowed. "Alright scamp, come on, bed time."

Ianto giggled and continued to bounce around on the bed. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing as the older Merlyn tapped his foot.

He tried once more, but Jones didn't seem to want to listen. Finally Malcolm lost it. "Ianto Merlyn! Do you want me to spank you?!"He warned, his cock really liking the idea.

Some part of Jones must have understood the leer and gleam in his lover's eye. Because, the young man grinned, licked his lips, and bounced again. His look daring as he put an extra 'shake' in his hips

The older man felt all his blood surge south and beckoned with a sly finger. "Tsk tsk, baby boy, don't make me come over there." Malcolm warned, trying to be stern and dripping sex at the same time. Ianto stopped then and shyly shuffled forward, lust overriding his usual reaction to the idea of his older lover thinking he was bad. He still wasn't far enough, he liked this game and the older man's growl made his blood simmer. This was thrilling, not frightening. The older Merlyn reached Jones side and sat down. "Pants down, over my knees, now!"

Ianto did as he was told, hands gripping at Malcolm's jacket. His body thrumming with anticipation. Trying his best not to wiggle, his presented, and bare ass, as the older Merlyn let him settle. "S-sorry Da-daddy."

"You have been a cheeky, little submissive. Jamil Waladi." Malcolm mused, drumming his fingertips on Jones smooth, pale skin. His palm came down with a sharp slap and Ianto yipped, taking two more stinging smacks. "What am I to do with you, my naughty, baby boy, hmm?" The older Merlyn, sighed tracing Ianto's hole with a warm fingertip before spanking him again.

Jones whimpered, his cock now hard. "P-please, A-anto S-s-sorry D-da-daddy." He repeated in a soft moan, unable to see if his words had the right effect. Two lubed fingers slid into him, he knew then, had made the right choice.

"Shhh, I know you are, my sweet boy." Malcolm purred, continuing to prepare Ianto. Anytime Jones would fidget a sharp slap would ring out. The younger man would squeak and still. The older man started to fuck his younger lover with his hand and Ianto whined. "Cum for Daddy, Jamil Waladi, just from this." The older Merlyn moaned, enjoying the way his charge looked, red ass pushing back onto his fingers.

Jones worked over Malcolm's hand. Keening and moaning as he took his pleasure from the older man's digits. Smack's from the older man's free hand, hitting every so often. The younger man shuddered when he finished, panting and pliant as the older Merlyn moved him to his knees. Distracting heated skin against Malcolm as he slid his dick into the slick warmth of that prepared ass.

"O-ooh y-yes D-daddy." Ianto keened, arching back as the older Merlyn moved. His cock reawakening at the pleasure he felt.

"God you always feel so perfect. Gonna fuck you good my sweet boy." Malcolm moaned, snapping his hips harder. His hands trailing over slim hips to caress the still colored and hot skin of the firm bum before him.

Ianto was mewling, rutting back on the older man like an animal in heat. Sex seemed to bring out the 'adult' in Jones. The confident, free thinking young man. Who knew what he wanted and how to get it. Right now it was his lover's dick, deeper in his quivering hole.

He shifted his hips, till he was hitting the younger man's sweet spot on every thrust. "That's it, cum, my beautiful boy, cum for Daddy. Now!" Malcolm grunted as Jones clamped around him. Snapping his hips till he followed his younger lover's release with a shout.

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

"Malcolm!? Well this is unexpected." Moira smiled, showing him inside.

"Lovely to see you looking well Moira, but I'm wondering if I might speak to Oliver."

"Oh?"

"Yes it pertains to Ianto or John as you know him."

"Ah I see, I believe he is out back with Mr. Diggle."

 **~IaHaHiM~**

"Oliver."

"Mr. Merlyn, is something wrong? Is Ianto…?"

"He's fine, he's with Tommy, trying to out drive each other I imagine. No I have an offer for you…a job offer of sorts." Malcolm smiled and Ollie raised an eyebrow.

...

 **LOVES MY PEEPS!**


	3. Unbreakable Trust

**Chapter 3 finally! So sorry for the wait...**

 **NSFW**

 **ENJOY!**

...

"So here is my dilemma Mr. Queen." Malcolm stated, sipping the water they'd brought. "I need to take a trip to see some of my new companies. We haven't heard from them, but it would be the perfect opportunity for the league."

"You want me there to protect Ianto." Oliver replied, leaning back into his chair. He regarded his friend's father intently. Asking for help still came just as easy as a 'macho' man asking for directions. Especially for someone with the older Merlyn's skillset and resources. Once again he was surprised by just how far Malcolm would go for the young man.

"You'd be well compensated and I'd pay your expenses of course." The older Merlyn smiled. When it came to those he loved, money was no object.

"You seem awful sure they'll try something…" Oliver stated slowly.

"It's what I'd do." Malcolm mused, shooting his cuffs.

The younger man nodded. It made sense and as in any case like this. The older Merlyn was trained by the league and knew their methods. He trusted Malcolm's judgment…this time. "Let me talk to my team." Oliver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course." Malcolm agreed, standing and shaking Queen's hand. All he could do was hope the younger man would agree. For now he had a world trip to plan for and a scamp named Ianto to tend to.

 **~IaHaHiM~**

"You think I should go?" Oliver queried, looking right at felicity. He'd almost already decided that he would go, but he didn't like the idea of being away from his city for so long. He cared a lot about their charge and the last thing he wanted was Jones taken to Nanda Parbot by force.

"To keep Ianto from the league…yes, you should go. Best case, you get a cool vacation with Tommy and Laurel. Worst…well, we won't think about that." She replied resolutely and with a smile. "It's nothing to just ignore if it has even Malcolm worried." She added, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't worry, we've got you covered man." Diggle assured, knowing the protection of Starling City was what was holding Oliver back.

"You guys are sure?" Queen asked one more time.

"Yes now go." The tech huffed, pushing Ollie towards the stairs.

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

Oliver showed up on the tarmac, suit cases at the ready a few days later. He was shaking Malcolm's hand as Ianto's head peaked out of the jet's door. "O-Ollie!"

"Hey buddy, ready for a trip!" Queen smiled, looking past the older Merlyn to see Tommy and Laurel wave as they boarded. He acknowledged them with an incline of his head.

"O-Ollie g-g-going t-too?" Jones asked, clearly excited at the prospect as he let his other friends pass.

"Yep I'm going too." Queen smiled again, hefting his bag to his shoulder, he watched as Jones clapped his hands in glee and slipped back inside. "You really think they'll try."

"I'm not taking any chances." Malcolm sighed, scanning the hanger with narrowed eyes. His fingers itched for his bow and his fists clenched.

"Fair enough." Oliver noted the older man's discomfort and looked around as well, but saw only an otherwise empty hanger. He nodded an all clear and they headed for the jet.

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

The plane ride was rather uneventful however, that was only after take-off. No one had thought to warn Jones about the ear popping. They hadn't planned on it being this bad. Ianto cried, whined and whimpered. Forcing the older man to bring him to the back as the younger man proceeded to ruin another of Malcolm's good ties. Fortunately, he had packed extras. "Shhh Jamil Waladi, it will pass." The older Merlyn cooed, holding his bundle tightly.

"O-ouch D-daddy o-ouch." Ianto sniffled, felling like his head was slowly crushing in on itself.

Lucky for them they were in private rooms and the older man didn't have to worry about the others reactions to the title, his charge had given him, trusted him with. The older Merlyn hoped he never betrayed that trust and God save him if he ever did.

His jet, having contained a more secluded and soundproof bedroom for longer flights allowed them to be alone. "I know baby boy I know." Malcolm tried again, carding his fingers through his distraught younger lover's hair. Knowing it would help his charge sleep, he deftly lowered Ianto's zip and fit his hand inside the opened trousers.

Jones felt the first soft touch clamoring for his attention. Trying to override the pressure in his skull. He started, his brow furrowing. "D-dady?" The younger man questioned, his hips flexing, searching out more of the teasing strokes.

"Shh sweet boy. Focus on my touch. Close your eyes, just enjoy." Malcolm purred, teasing his thumb over the already leaking head. Jones eyelids fluttered and he gasped as the older Merlyn continued to play. Slowly turning his younger lover into a relaxed and moaning mess. Ianto came with a lazy purr, barely able to keep his eyes open to see his love licking the younger man's cum from his palm. "Sleep Jamil Waladi." Malcolm commanded as he hefted his charge over to the corner bed.

Everyone else seemed to have nodded off. The older man shrugged and quietly crept in beside his lover. Delighted when Jones had just enough energy to get his angel off before, snuggling to sleep in Malcolm's open arms. So far so good, but things could always change.

...

 **Super flattering that you guys luv and support most anything I write, but I'd really love to know what you'd like to see...**

 **LUV YOU'S GUYS**


	4. What a Veiw

**Chapter 4!**

 **Still working out some plot sturff...**

 **So have a happy sappy smut chapter ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

...

He always felt like a king when he could survey the world from a top widow. Malcolm's executive offices always gave him a sense of peace and ultimate power. The older Merlyn loved to take his beautiful boy against the strong glass. Breath and cum fogging the view, the lights of Starling a dazzling backdrop to their often frenzied coupling. It was different lights he gazed at as he lost himself in Ianto's body, but the feeling was the same.

From this height no one could see them. Even if they could, it still wouldn't bother him. Not much could when he was about to lose it, squeezed so good, in his sweet boy's warm, tight, and perfect feeling hole. The older man's hand clenched around Jones's hip as his own hips bucked erratically and Ianto spurt his own cum across the window with a cry. Malcolm followed a few sharp thrusts later. "I love you Jamil Waladi. Whatever, whenever you remember yourself, know that I will always love you." The older Merlyn promised, pulling the younger man around to kiss him and hold him close. He wasn't sure what made him say it, but he couldn't help the feeling that he would regret not saying the words.

 **~IaHaHiM~**

Simon had always thought he made a good living as The Merlyn's and Queen's pilot. His family often enjoyed lavish vacations on account of both boss's generosity. It had made him weary to tell the strange group the flight plan. When their leader threatened his wife and young girls however, he began to see he had no choice. The middle-aged pilot could only hope his clients would forgive him if they ever knew.

With a heavy sigh he handed over the information. "They suspect anything…" The women with them warned.

"They won't I swear." Simon promised, gulping at the dagger held to his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and before he could breathe, they were gone.

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

Seeing Ianto in a wine red kimono with gold, silver, and black cranes, nearly made him drop his coffee. Nearly. Let's be real, it was, after all, Jones's own brew. Dropping it was like sacrilege. Still his pale skinned beauty looked edible. Malcolm wished he could blow off his tour of the new company building site, oh did he wish, but it was no to be.

"L-like? B-black y-yours D-daddy." The younger man held out another kimono. This one with a black base color and cranes in wine red, silver, and gold.

"It's time we worked on that stutter, I think." The older Merlyn decided, taking the offered kimono and setting it aside. He leaned in close, nipping at the younger man's ear. "Two words baby boy, two un-stuttered words and I'll swallow your cock right here." Malcolm purred, licking at the earlobe.

Ianto swallowed nervously. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His older lover's hands rubbing soothing patterns along his back. "O-oh p-please…my love…" Jones's eyes cracked open and he smiled shyly.

"Well then, I'm nothing if not a man of my word." Malcolm grinned, quickly sucking on his fingers as he sank to his knees. The older Merlyn lamented that this would be a bit of a rush job, but he had no choice. Pulling his younger lover's 'robe' apart he took a long lick from tip to root before swallowing the hard member before him, whole.

Ianto was panting, twining his fingers in his older lover's hair as the man breached him with spit slicked fingers. He was being rewarded for talking, not punished. It felt weird, disconcerting, and yet… The way his angel had smiled, his savior had said he loved him, he was loved. Not despised or looked down on. If speaking made his dominant happy, if speaking got him rewards like this, Malcolm Merlyn on his knees, finger fucking him and sucking his dick like a pro. Well then, he'd have to work harder. Hell he'd work towards spouting sonnets if it got him this.

Jones was near writhing, neither knew how he remained on his feet. A well placed stoke of his prostate and a careful stab of his tongue in the younger man's leaking slit. Had Ianto spilling cum down the older man's throat with a strangled cry. "Mmm, lovely." Malcolm purred, licking his lips, sharing the taste when he moved to kiss his sweet boy. "Sadly I have meetings to attend, let's get you dressed and dropped off to the others."

...

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	5. Memories

**Toying with the plan of having shorter chaps, so you get more and get them quicker. ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Being here brought back a lot of memories. He was sure Malcolm knew, how the older man had found out, Oliver didn't care to know. So far he was no more than a tourist. The sights were beautiful and he was having fun with Ianto and their friends. But he couldn't help, but feel a little useless. The garden they were walking through was beautiful, just like the ones in Japan had been.

Ianto had proven to have a knack for photography. The older Merlyn even splurged on a flashy new digital. That had the younger man whooping with glee as he opened it over dinner. A picture he'd taken of Tommy and Laurel, in front of a Pagoda and one of the 4 of them under a Sakura tree, were really quite cool.

He smiled as Jones centered his lens on a flower outcropping. "Ollie, why is she following us?" The young man shoved his camera at Oliver.

He took the digital from Ianto and started to go through the saved pictures. Shaking his head at the one of Malcolm, wiped out in an easy chair, after a long day of meetings. Sure enough there was Nyssa. She was in Japan and now she had followed them here.

"Go find Tommy and Laurel, I'll handle this, ok?" Oliver stated calmly, well as calmly as he could. Trying not to grit his teethe as Ianto blinked.

The young man could read Oliver's alarm, he started to look around. A quiet whimper sounding.

"Hao ba buddy, hao ba, just stay with Tommy till I get back ok?"

Ianto slowly nodded, somehow understanding, or at least getting the gist of what his friend had said. Queen slung the camera around his neck as Jones ambled off and headed to a secluded corner of the garden.

 **~IaHaHiM~**

She always managed to look entitled. Like being heir to 'the demon head' gave her rights above that of a normal human. Her arms were crossed and she appeared completely nonplussed by his arrival. "Mr. Queen, you Al Sahir's lap dog now?" Nyssa snarked.

"I get paid for a free trip with my friends and I help protect the man he loves. Seemed like a fair deal." Oliver shrugged, looking bored with her attempt to anger him.

"Sahir doesn't 'love'." She sneered at the explanation. Unable to accept the very idea, despite what the older man had said last time.

"Really, what's this then?" Queen asked, flashing her a pic of the lovers in question, curled around each other in sleep. Malcolm holding Ianto close and kissing his forehead. "I was skeptical too, but it looks a lot like love to me." He replied and she grumbled.

Even if Queen's words were true, it didn't change her mission. "As he is the young man's keeper. Tell Sahir we have an offer for Al Kalada." She stated in an imperious tone. Waiting for the young man to acknowledge her.

"I doubt he's going to want to listen, but I'll tell him." Oliver promised with a sigh.

"He has two days to bring Kalada before us." Nyssa informed, turning to leave.

"Us?" Queen gulped.

"You all should be honored, my father does not leave Nanda Parbat for much." She grinned. "Two days Mr. Queen!"

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

What was he going to do? He was sure this warranted the interruption, but still. Oliver knew he'd have to call Malcolm eventually. He also knew the older man wasn't going to be happy.

Queen sighed and grabbed his phone. Hitting the right button for the older Merlyn's direct line.

"I'm in a meeting Mr. Queen, this better be…"

"Ra's al Ghul is here."

...

 **Dun dun DUN!^^**

 **LUV YA'S**


	6. Failed Surprise

**Chapter 6 woot!**

 **So glad I could finally get this out to you!**

 **I do hope you ENJOY!**

...

He heard Malcolm making apologies. Then the stomp of expensive leather and a door shutting. Oliver waited; sighing and letting his shoulders slump. Rubbing a hand along his face, while the older man secured his room.

"Alright… You have my full attention Oliver."

"I had the pleasure of meeting with Nyssa today." Mr. Queen sighed. "We have two days to bring Ianto before them."

"Or what?" Malcolm practically snarled.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me."

Malcolm took a breath. "Did she give you an ultimatum?"

"No… But my impression is that nothing good will happen if we ignore this or refuse."

"You're probably right."

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

Malcolm practically 'trudged' into the penthouse suite. It was dark; no Ianto to greet him. He felt annoyance; it was all he had wanted, to be welcomed. Instead he felt like a naughty teenager; trying to creep in past curfew. The older man toed of his shoes and put on obligatory slippers, before going further. "Ianto?" The elder Merlyn called out. Fighting to keep the anger from his tone. Lest he frighten his still, so fragile lover.

The meetings had gone longer than he'd planned. All he wanted now was a quick bite; maybe a little play time, and sleep. He walked slowly into the living area and stopped short. There was Ianto; forehead to his plate, snuffling in sleep. Naked; save for the wine colored robe and with a veritable feast, laid before him. Smoke rose gently from tea lights; that had obviously, just burnt out.

Malcolm realized he must have forgotten to tell the young man, he'd be late. He felt horrible now. And such a thoughtful surprise; gone to waste. Hopefully the food could be salvaged, but the idea was well ruined. The young man; didn't know of, The League's presence. Didn't know; of the things, weighing on the older man's mind. Jones had simply; wanted to treat his lover.

Ianto was waking; smiling up at his angel. "You're b-b-back my love…" He blinked; as the realization hit and he reared up so fast, it startled Malcolm. "O-o-oh you're b-back! ...I… a-a-at the d-door…you s-said… Oh I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Jones face fell; he thought it had all been, so perfect and he'd forgotten, the one thing, his Dominant had asked for.

Before Malcolm could react; the young man, ran into the kitchen. The elder Merlyn followed just in time; to see his sweet boy, slam his palm into a clearly, burning hot wok. The young man; didn't even, do more than whimper, as he held his hand there. "Oh God Jamil. No!" Malcolm cried. Moving fast; he took the young man, by the arm. Moving him to the sink. Not knowing what else to do; he quickly turned on the cold water.

"So-sorry Daddy… So-sorry, sorry." Ianto was mumbling over and over. "B-b-bad boy… S-s-spank… P-p-punish."

"No Jamil. No my sweet, good boy; lovely, perfect boy." The elder Merlyn cooed. Luckily he'd moved his younger lover, fast enough. It was bound to be painful, but nothing that warranted a reset. He looked up burn care on his phone and made Jones keep his hand under the cool water.

 **~IaHaHiM~**

The concierge was only too happy to help. Especially considering the more than generous tips they were getting. He quickly sent someone to get the supplies needed. Also getting help to clean up and save the food. The young ladies tasked with said food clean up; where busy complimenting his charge the whole time. As well as offering advice and suggestions for recipes.

His second call was to his translator/business rep for the site. Malcolm was able to beg off for the next day. He planned to spend the stolen time with his beautiful boy. A lazy morning of sex, cuddles, and a big breakfast. Then some sightseeing; more sex. He knew they would have to face The League and Ras eventually, but first he would show Ianto how loved he was.

He wasn't about to just let The League have their Al Kalada without a fight!

...

 **Big THANKS to my peeps for sticking with me through these tough times. I HEART YOU ALL!**


	7. Preemptive Strike

**Smut warning!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Malcolm sat back as he watched Ianto exclaim over the Koi pond. Situated right outside their new suite. The personal garden was beautiful and the same man. I: E: him. Just so happened to own both establishments. The older Merlin expressed his want to experience both; to the concierge. Assured the man it had nothing to do with them or their service; which had been exceptional. Thankfully they had politely understood and their business relations remained friendly. The hotel staff had even given them a group send off and invited them to return whenever they could.

Oliver showed up next to him. The elder Queen opened a brochure for the hotel and pretended to look it over. "All clear all exits covered and no sign of them yet." He assured. The older man nodded; standing to join his excited lover. Oliver took it as his cue and went to join the others. Moving hotels had seemed a little excessive at the time, but then the other archer had once been a part of the league. Queen had not; perhaps, at least in this matter, he should trust the older man's judgment.

"Having fun Jamil?" Malcolm purred as he held his charge from behind. His sweet boy gave a happy hum as he leaned into the embrace. Resting his head back on his older lover's shoulder. The older Merlin's hand's started to explore. Purposely ignoring the tenting in Ianto's trousers. Jones shifted back; pressing his arse against his love's answering excitement. Suddenly Malcolm felt the crushing weight of loosing this. How it had felt when Rebecca was gone. He didn't know if he could bear Ianto's loss.

One last time; God just please give him this.

Before he knew it the younger man was being dragged off to the new bedroom. The kisses were frantic as were the grappling hands. A claim of ownership was hissed in his ear. Malcolm seemed so sure this was it; this was the last time. Jones was slightly confused; why was his love so convinced the young man would leave his angel?

Ianto finally gasped when he was breached. Still slick and loose from this morning's coupling. Every thrust punctuated with declarations of love and more hisses of 'mine'. "Y-yours my love, promise."

"They want to take you from me." Malcolm despaired; "My beautiful boy. Oh you're so good." The older man groaned as he continued to snap his hips. Open mouth at Jones's neck; fingers trailing his skin. "They can't have you. Can't they see you're mine?" The older Merlin snarled

"Please Daddy, I-I'll be good b-boy, make it b-better?" Ianto begged; even as his back arched and Malcolm pulled his hips closer for deeper penetration. Jones's hands scrabbling for purchase; his breath almost gone from the force of his older lover's thrusts.

"Yeah, my good boy, take it, take it ." The older Merlin growled enthusiastically; going even harder and faster till he came with a shout. Pumping Ianto's cock till his younger lover followed with a cry of his own. Utterly spent; the older man collapsed into Jones's arms.

"I wont l-leave you m-my love."

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

The market was an actual part of the hotel. Ianto felt no need to tell anyone he was going. He had his phone and besides it wasn't like he was leaving the building. That strange woman was back. Pretty, but strange. She watched him like a predator. She watched him like those scientists had. It was making him uncomfortable. He swallowed nervously and made quickly for the checkout.

The enclosed walkway was dark when he entered. Perhaps he should have brought someone after all. Jones let out a breath and looked around. No one in sight. No strange woman; no, nobody. He laughed a little at his silliness and started walking. The young man turned the corner and…

"Omph…guh… oh…" Ianto stumbled forward, dropping the bag of perishables as he blindly grabbed for the person's shoulder. He felt the pain again and coughed up blood in surprise.

"I was told to be absolutely sure, before bringing you in. You understand." Nyssa explained; twisting the blade, before pulling it free. Ianto staggered back and she didn't even try to help as he fell to the floor.

Tears streamed from his eyes and he coughed up more blood. There were easier ways to kill him. Certainly less painful ways anyway; the woman had, but to ask. "S-sorry d-daddy." Jones whispered as other league members appeared, as if from nowhere, to drag him off.

 **~IaHaHiM~**

"Oliver...Tommy, Miss Lance. I trust there is a reason I'm not in my hotel room." Malcolm drawled; setting his briefcase aside.

"A very concerned security guard left me this." Tommy explained; holding out a USB drive.

...

 **If anyone is still reading this story...**

 **Try not to hate me too much.**

 **Reviews will get you the chapters faster ^_^**

 **LOVE Y'AS**


	8. Ra's Al Ghul's Dilemma

**ENJOY!**

...

"Have they lost their fucking minds!?" Malcolm snarled; watching Nyssa wipe his beautiful boy's blood from her blade. Watched them callously drag Ianto's unresistant body out a service door. The older Merlin hoped their precious Al Kalada revived and killed every league member in sight. The blind rage; that always seemed to accompany, the young man's return, catching them off guard.

"It hasn't been two days…they violated their own agreement. We… We can use that right? Mr. Merlin…? Ollie…? Right?" Laurel offered; trying to think of anything to help. Tommy squeezed her hand and she gave him a frustrated look. She hated feeling like there was nothing she could do.

"Dad…? Dad…? I know your upset, but…Laurel…" The younger Merlin tried.

"Is right…forgive me Miss Lance. You're right, you're absolutely right." Malcolm replied. "Oliver I trust you packed your gear, we'll need it..."

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

The men dragged Ianto's body before Ra's. Nyssa looking smug as she walked beside them. "I have brought you a great gift father." She declared; as they left the young man in a bloodied heap on the floor.

Ra's Al Ghul's eyebrow raised at the offering. "You bring before me, a dead man and I'm to be impressed?" The older man scoffed.

"Not just any dead man. One that does not stay dead. I bring before you Al Kalada." Nyssa crowed.

"You are sure?" Ra's pressed; almost giddy after such a long search. To be wrong again would be such a disappointment.

"See for yourself father." She exclaimed; as Ianto gasped for air.

No one was prepared for the pain filled howl. The thrashing and clawing; more than one league member was drastically hurt and at least one was dead. Their efforts in controlling Jones; proving, weak and uncoordinated. Finally one of them caught a hold of the snarling man's hair and yanked. The crack was audible and the struggling limbs stilled. Silence reigned as blood pooled on the stone below the now lifeless form.

Ra's actually walked over and closed the young man's eyes. Unable to look upon the utter fear and betrayal the wide blue pools showed. "In a cell, no one goes near him without my say!" The older man ordered; fabric swathing the floor when he moved. Careful to avoid the blood as he headed for his rooms.

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

"How do we know where they took him?" Tommy asked as his father and his friend packed their gear. "You sure we have to stay?"

"We want to help." Laurel offered, sounding contrite rather than whiny. She worried the hem of her shirt. "I can call Roy, Diggle, Felicity?" Miss Lance offered and Oliver sighed.

"We know you want to help and actually… Wait, he had his phone right? Did you put a locator on him? …Malcolm? Did you?" Oliver asked; turning from Laurel.

"In every belt, both destroyed a few blocks from here." The older man admitted; not even turning around. Running his fingers over the green vial that was Ianto's favorite chew toy, when stressed.

"It still gives us a starting point. I'm calling Felicity." Laurel declared; jumping up from her seat. At last; she could help.

 **IaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiMIaHaHiM**

He watched the young man from the bars. His revive still amazed the older man; the period of uncontrolled rage, easily lasting half an hour. Ra's was surprised Al Kalada didn't accidentally kill himself again. Blue eyes alighted on him and he gasped as Ianto snarled. The guards drew their swords and the older man motioned for them to stop.

Jones recognized the display and whimpered. The young man was about to offer himself; concede to the older man's show of power. Something snapped; no more. They'd get nothing from him; not willingly anyway. Ianto growled; charging the bars.

Ra's jumped back; the young man's chains holding and stopping the forward movement. Jones snarled; struggled for a minute then growled low as he retreated into a dark corner. The older man wondered how to proceed. He had expected a new heir to train. His daughter had brought him a feral animal instead.

...

 **Hope you liked**

 **Heart Y'all**


	9. Compromises Made

**My muse returned!**

 **We'll see how long she sticks around...**

 **While she's here, do ENJOY!**

...

Ianto's ears perked at the sound of something scraping along the stone floor. He looked up and cautiously crawled towards the bowl of mush they'd left him. Jones noticed the robed figure watching him intently. He sniffed at the bowl; immediately it reminded him of the slop he'd had to eat during those dreaded five years of hell. Ianto snarled, pushing the bowl away with obvious distaste. He'd rather starve; spitting at it for good measure before returning to the shadows.

Ra's had an idea and snapped his fingers to summon a servant. Slowly he stepped into the cell. Vaguely something was telling him this wasn't his brightest plan. Nothing else was working and they would never be able to build trust if he didn't at least try. The older man heard the low growling, the chains scraping along the stone floor. So far Al Kalada remained in the darkness. He sighed as he set the platter of fine meets, cheeses, and fruits on the ground before him.

When it was obvious Ianto wasn't coming forward. Ra's left the cell; deciding to wait close by, to see if he made the right call.

Jones sniffed the air; keeping his happiness internal, at the aroma of edible food. He cautiously moved forward; picking up a strip of meet and licking it before gobbling it down. The young man heard his captor's movement and looked up in alarm and fear. Ianto began to cower away from the plate before him.

"There's nothing wrong with it I assure you." Ra's intoned; startled when the young man held the platter to his chest and snarled. "No one will take it from you either." The older man promised; yet Jones still practically inhaled the food, eyeing Ra's with unguarded distrust the whole time. Ianto dropped the plate when he was done and slinked back into the darkness. No noises though; the older man supposed that was progress.

 **~IaHaHiM~**

Ra's looked up as he heard shouting. It was growing closer; soon enough there was Nyssa being practically dragged towards him. By none other than Malcolm Merlyn; who also had a blade held to her throat. Oliver Queen followed them; arrow knocked and ready as he moved.

"We'd like an audience, if you don't mind." The older Merlyn snarled; coming to a stop before Ianto's cell.

"Release my daughter and you may speak." Ra's offered carefully. Turning to face them; he noted Ianto's crouched figure, scenting the air. Slowly, creeping forward from the shadows, as they spoke. Funny; he didn't hear the scrape of the young man's chains…

"Your precious daughter. Killed my beloved!" Malcolm spat as he shoved Nyssa away and over. Oliver's weapon still poised. "Vengeance was my right!"

She scoffed; turning her nose up. "You were always a liar Sahir. He is Al Kalada." The woman said it like the two ambushers were stupid. She was about to say more when Oliver spoke up.

"He still dies. He just comes back. Without aid of the pit. Ianto suffers actual death. No breathing, No pulse; dead. But, he revives and it's absolute hell, more painful than any of us can imagine."

"Why do you think he's so angry just after? Why he screams?"

Ra's al Ghul noted; there was a certain kind of melancholy in the words. Sahir's love for this younger man, was genuine. He sighed; the prophecy still needed to be fulfilled however. "What would you have me do? I cannot change what has been written." Ra's answered solemnly.

"If your self-entitled daughter had honored her own arrangement… We could be discussing this like men. As it stands, I don't think he's in a mindset to even fathom your offer." Malcolm replied evenly; with a sneer in Nyssa's direction. He decided to offer a compromise; anything was worth a shot at this point.

"Let us take him, you can watch us as you wish. Anyone who hasn't killed him! When he is ready or in a week, we will return. You owe me this much at least."

Ra's considered and despite their original mistrust of the man; he was right. If only because of his daughter and her transgressions. The league owed Al Sahir. "I have your word, you will honor this promise if I honor mine?"

"Father!?" Nysa squawked and Ra's actually held his sword to her.

"You will hold your tongue. It is because of you, this deal is to be made!" The much older man fairly shouted. She gulped; giving a terse nod before he lowered his weapon. Ra's turned back to Al Sahir; Queen had lowered his bow, but was still defensive in his stance. "Your word?"

"I'll do my best to use the whole week, but yes, you have my word."

"Mine and his other caregivers as well." Oliver declared; adding. "We give our word, to honor this agreement." The elder Queen stated; kneeling as did Malcolm.

Ra's turned and Ianto was literally prostrate on the stone floor; fingers clenched into its uneven texture. Obviously following his rescuers lead. "Take him, but know this. We will be watching and there will be consequences if you go back on your word." The much older man warned and Oliver with Malcolm, nodded.

They had negotiated a reprieve; for now.

...

 **Love all Y'alls**


	10. Heading for Home

**According to the hit counters you guys still read my stuff. I really need you guys to know you're not just an afterthought. It takes time, but I'd rather give you a better effort, you deserve it.**

 **With that said,**

 **ENJOY!**

...

He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Ianto was on all fours, back arched like a territorial cat. A low growl through clenched teeth, lips pealed back. Malcolm sighed, this was not going to be easy. He could practically feel Ra's and Nyssa watching. 'Good! Let them see what damage they've done.' Merlyn thought as Oliver passed into his vision.

Ianto, must have also noticed the new comer; angling to keep them both in his eye line.

"This is ridiculous…" Queen hissed, nocking an arrow.

"Kill him and I will fucking end you!" Malcolm hissed back. His face; leaving 'the Arrow' no room to doubt he wouldn't do it.

"You really think I'd be 'that' heartless... or stupid." Oliver hissed, knowing full well just who was listening. He stopped for a minute. "What about wounding him?"

"If we must, but I prefer to do this without bloodshed."

"I could hit him on the head."

"Oh gee why didn't I think of that..!?" Malcolm snorted, noticing right along with Queen. Their banter was drawing his younger charge's attention.

Jones was watching the exchange. His head cocked to the side, his mouth closing. Never realizing, they had moved forward while he was distracted. Suddenly, something was pulling him forward. He flailed and his arms where restrained as he was twisted onto his back. He wailed in fear and kicked out, only to have his legs held down as well. He hissed and snarled, if they meant to kill him, he wasn't going to make it easy.

"Please Jamil, we won't hurt you." Malcolm tried to soothe "Damn it we need that incense." The older man lamented.

Oliver pulled a tiny vile from his pocket, simply straddling his friend's legs to free up his hands. "Here, Laurel figured it was easier to carry than incense." He tossed the tube to Merlyn, who opened it and dabbed a bit under the younger man's nose.

"Breathe, we don't want to hurt you, just breathe." Malcolm pleaded, taking deep breaths as Ianto's struggle slowed. "That's it my beautiful boy…"

"T-t-trick?" Jones rasped.

The death glare the older Merlyn leveled at Nyssa and even Ra's, could have wiped out small countries. "It's no trick Jamil Waladi, Oliver and I are going to get you out of here."

Ianto's gaze fell on the older Queen, who smiled back reassuringly. Letting up on his grip of the young man's legs. "Hey buddy, ready to go?"

Jones whimpered, waiting for his saviors to disappear, even as Malcolm drew him into his arms. Malcolm longed to reassure his distraught lover. There was only so much he could do however, till they were somewhere safe. Even then, he only had a week to try and undo the damage the League had done. He wanted to sneer into Nyssa's frowning face as they passed. Ra's Al Ghul's open disdain for his foolish daughter. The only thing holding him back.

 **~IaHaHiM~**

Tommy and Laurel had waited in the jet. Growing ever nervous as the rendezvous time inched closer. The younger Merlyn pulled out his earbuds as Malcolm practically stomped back to the private room with a passed out Ianto safely bundled in his arms.

"Best leave them alone for a bit." Oliver sighed as he sat down opposite his friend. "You're perfume idea worked, thanks for that Laurel."

"Well it was the least I could do, how is he?" She asked, looking worried.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing we'll find out when he wakes up." Malcolm stated ominously. "For now, let's just get home so he can feel moderately safe again."


	11. Perfect Timing

**This being, one of my best verses, in my humble opinion...**

 **I do hope you will enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

 **NSFW**

 **ENJOY!**

...

It wasn't the first time he had seen her. First time he'd worked up the courage to investigate. The smooth silk of his pajama set, slid silently along the wall as he crept up to the next door. Intending to spy on their new 'maid' as she changed the sheets in the guest bedroom. He never heard Malcolm creep up behind him. Biting back the yelp as his older lover plastered himself against his body.

The older Merlyn stilled, letting Ianto feel the heat of his body as a comfort not a threat. Letting him scent the masculine, yet completely unique cologne he and Laurel had made. The incense and perfume worked so well in other tense situations. Why not at home too. The first time they met and later at the jail, scent was what helped to identify Malcolm as someone safe. The cologne merely helped to speed up the process of identifying him. Foolproof because it smelled different alone, or on someone else's skin.

Feeling his sweet relax, he leaned in. Lips next to his younger lover's ear, he whispered, "What are we doing beautiful?" Slipping one hand under the sumptuous fabric of his younger lover's shirt. The other sneaking into the loose bottoms. He'd left for the bathroom earlier, thinking Jamil was still sleeping, only to find the large bed empty, his scamp gone.

They had gotten back without much fuss. The week beginning with copious amounts of sex and assurances. Not that he was complaining. Malcolm loved, and happily took advantage, of any chance to show his charge how much pleasure he deserved. The younger man had said their, often, insatiable need for each other made him feel wanted and safe. So, it was a win/win really. The older Merlyn always managed to wake up feeling frisky. This morning was no different.

"N-n-ne-new, d-d-don't t-trust her." Jones whimpered quietly, even as his arse pressed back into his older lover's obvious excitement. Starting to whimper, when

the tips of his older lover's fingers, teased his nipples and brushed along his cock.

"You're safe Jamil, Daddy will keep you safe, you're Mine! My beautiful boy." Malcolm purred, as the door shut to keep the noise down. Then a vacuum started and the older man's grin was wolfish. "I'm going to fuck you right here, think I can make you cum before she's done?" Merlyn teased, pushing his bottoms down enough to free his throbbing dick. Ianto squirmed, unsure how far to lower his pajama bottoms, but finally letting them drop to his ankles. As much as the older man liked these games. His charge trusted his older lover not to let them get caught. A situation that, no matter the circumstance would undoubtedly trigger a flashback.

Malcolm had only actually 'watched' one full assault. The memory was seared into his brain. His poor, sweet, beautiful boy was being raped by a random guard. Other guards happened upon the scene, yet instead of answering Ianto's pleas for help. The men egged, their, fellow guard on, as they set up to watch, waiting to take their own turn. Jamil Waldi gagged, yet obviously screaming, as there was often more than one thing trying to force its way into his already abused body.

The only conclusion his charge could come to: Getting caught doing anything, anything at all, meant humiliation and pain.

At the time, any time, it was more than enough to make him throw up in a trash can; while sobbing shamelessly. Gods he so wished he could kill those bastards, just one more time!

His younger lover mewed and squirmed, bringing the older Merlyn back to the more important things. Carefully, he pushed a slicked finger into Jones's waiting hole. They both moaned quietly, as he quickly, but gently, worked in two more digits. "I think you're ready for me, my sweet." The older man purred, licking the shell of his younger lover's ear.

"P-p-pl-please, oh p-p-please y-y-ye-yes my love." Ianto quietly begged, trying, but failing to control the stutter. He pressed his cheek against the cool wall, gasping, when he felt the pleasing stretch of muscles, as his body accepted Malcolm's generous length.

The older man splayed a hand across his sweet boy's hip. Brushing up and down under the shirt. Like he couldn't decide where to hold. The other wrapping around his younger lover's cock, trapping and sliding a longer shirt tail with it. The sensations only adding to his pounding rhythm of thrusts. "Gods you're so good baby boy. So, good, letting me take you like this. Cum for me my beautiful boy."

Ianto whined, he was close; really close. Then, his older lover's cock, started rubbing against his prostate. Each thrust struck perfectly. Malcolm had changed his angle. It was relentless, but it felt amazingly good. One of the older man's hands, muffling his cry as he spilled into the other. The older Merlyn's erratic pounding and resulting release. Sent Jones into another orgasm and he started to slump, his body spent.

Somehow Malcolm got them back to the master suite. He'd have to have a talk with their new 'maid'. Good cover, but not one he was expecting from their League appointed watcher. Thankfully he'd been able to distract his scamp, before she'd caught him sneaking around. He didn't want to think of what could have happened, had he not found the sneaky bum; when he did.

...

 **More plot next time, pwomise ^^**

 **Those two, just seem to love their Smexy Time nom noms, don't they... ~_-;**


End file.
